A Grasp of Reality
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: His passion was for tennis. His like was for a can of Ponta. His fondness was for his cat. And his smile was for victory. Sakuno knew very well that there's no room for her in Ryoma Echizen. But with Kintarou's open hand and a warm smile, Sakuno takes a grasp of reality. -One-Shot-


"** A Grasp of Reality** "  
By: Miyo-chan02

Summary:  
His passion was for tennis. His like was for a can of Ponta. His fondness was for his cat. And his smile was for victory. Sakuno knew very well that there's no room for her in Ryoma Echizen. But with Kintarou's open hand and a warm smile, Sakuno takes a grasp of reality. -One-Shot-

.

.

.

_Drop. Drop. Drop._

_._

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

_._

Sounds of little droplets hitting on the window pane, in perfect harmony with the ticking of the clock, enters Sakuno's ears.

.

_Drop. Tik. Drop. Drop. Tik. Drop. Drop._

_._

"What time is... it?," she says to no one in particular, gently lifting her left eyelid revealing one big brown eye. Miraculously, the clock read 6:00am, indicating that it's still too early to panic for being late like her usual. She stares at the ceiling for a few seconds and finally decides to get up and fix the bed sheet. With a final stretch, she makes her way to her bathroom to take a morning bath.

"So... soothing." She manages as the warm droplets of water sprinkle on her face and hair. Lately, the young girl has been on stress. Since the school year's at it's peak, several activities, campaigns and programs were being launched by the student council. The fact that she's already in second year gives her much more work compared to when she was still a freshman. Fortunately, she was able to cope with the busy weeks but she still had to give time in practicing tennis. Not to mention, Tomoka's in need of tutoring in some subjects. Being the kind and understanding bestfriend, Sakuno made way in her schedule.

Despite the busy days, Sakuno's noticing how she's improving in tennis now that she's giving it more time and effort. Before, she had a hard time controlling her power in hitting the ball. But now she's improved her form and is now capable of a good game. She is aware though that there's still a lot to enhance in practice.

Not only in tennis, but she seems to be getting better at her academic grades. It's true that her shyness and clumsiness affected her performance in class especially when it comes to recitations or oral examinations. But she has discovered that building up concentration can lessen the nervousness, tension and panic that fills her in such situations.

.

_Time_. It's that one thing that Sakuno Ryuzaki learned to treasure.

In the past, Sakuno spent most of her time, staying behind the green fences, watching the regulars do their thing, cheer for them, hang out with them. And no, of course the young girl didn't regret those times especially that she had so much fun. But it has come to her that if she wanted to be like them, standing behind the fence wouldn't be enough. Cheering for them was not enough. And of course, watching_ him_ was never enough.

"Mmm hmm mm~~", she starts to happily hum a familiar song while drying her hair. That long hair. It was one of the things he often commented on her. He always commented how her hair was too long for tennis. "..hmm-", she halts as a small frown fills her lips.

_How long has it been ever since she visited the regulars?_

_._

A week? A couple? A month? Has it been a month... or more? She didn't know either. If there was one thing that she knew, it's that her grandmother and bestfriend started asking her why she hasn't visited for a while and she always says that she just has no time. It's not that it's a bad thing to not visit, but her presence in the courts is one thing that the tennis club got used to. But why? Why did she stop visiting?

"Is this true? You're quite early."

She stops combing midway and slowly spins to face the door. "Good morning grandma." She smiles and once again faces the mirror.

"Good morning to you too Sakuno. Did you have a hard time sleeping?"

"Oh no grandma. I just woke up early."

"Right. Well that's new. For I know, by this time you're still sleeping like a baby and start panicking when the clock reaches 7:00am." a remark quickly followed by a laugh.

"Mou grandma!" she pouts and finally puts her floral clip on.

Sumire's laugh stops as she looks at her granddaughter's reflection on the mirror. "You know, the regulars of Shintenhoji will be up for a visit today. I think it's a good time for you to come."

Sakuno walks briskly to her bag on the bed, away from the mirror where her grandmother can't read her expression. "I-I... well I'm on c-class duty today grandma, maybe next time."

Sumire forces a considerate smile. Indeed Sakuno is turning to a lady- she thinks as she speaks. "Sakuno, I've noticed how your stuttering becomes evident when you're lying. You can talk to me about anything dear. Breakfast's ready, we'll leave in twenty minutes."

.

Ryoma Echizen. Who was he for this young girl? He's that guy who saved her from bullies a number of times. He's that guy who has brought their school to championship. He's that guy whom she always looked up to when it comes to tennis. And of course he's that guy that she really had a strong liking for.

He was not just that tennis icon that girls in their school adored. He's not just that classmate who was fluent at English. For her he was something more. He was an inspiration. It was his playing that inspired her to try out tennis and to do her best in every shot and every swing. He was a friend, if not for him, for her at least. And of all, he was someone special.

It was a one-sided crush. There was no doubt about that. From the very start, Sakuno knew. Perhaps not solidly, but it soon hit her that they can only be friends and nothing more.

His passion was for tennis and that's very clear. All his goals, achievements, it was for his desire to play the sport and beat anyone that comes his way.

His liking was for a can of Ponta. Not only was he recognized for his tennis attire but also for that white can on his hands.

His fondness was for his cat. Everyone in the club talked about how Ryoma loved his cat even to the point of bringing it to the U.S.

And that smile. That smile was for victory. The prodigy never smiled. It was always a smirk. It was always a smirk that filled his lips when he won. But after the tournament, a genuine smile pasted itself on his face. And that smile turned into laughter. It was ever since that moment that Sakuno told herself. _"Tennis is his only happiness"_.

.

"Sa! Ku! No! Earth to Sakuno!?" Tomoka exclaims at Sakuno's blank face.

"What is it... Tomo-chan?" she manages, coming back to her senses. Poor girl drowning in her thoughts. It's true though that for a heavy reason, Sakuno has difficulty in seeing or simply watching Ryoma. Looking at him makes her helpless and useless. She has chosen to be active in all sorts of activities just to get that heavy feeling off her chest. Or perhaps she wanted to get rid of her thoughts of him.

Tomoka stares at Sakuno, examining every inch of her heart-shaped face. It was not a secret to her how Sakuno has been acting strangely. As her bestfriend, it is a must to talk about it but seeing the down expressions on Sakuno's face, Tomoka knew that it was not the right time to bring it up. It also occurred to her that some problems can only be dealt alone. "Well I said that classes just ended but the rain is not stopping, do you think you still have tennis practice?"

The truth is Sakuno already received word that the practice was cancelled because of the rain, but she hesitates on what to say to her bestfriend. Guilt builds up in her as the thought of lying enters her mind. She hasn't answered directly any of Tomoka's questioning when it comes to her disappearance in the courts. And any more lies will surely pop her heart. "Usually Captain cancels practice when the weather's like this." It was not exactly the truth but not a lie either.

A lightened expression makes its way on Tomoka's face. "Actually I heard that your practice is cancelled. Also, you won't be running any errands from the teachers since I did all of them. By that, it means we can now go and watch the regulars together!" If Tomoka can't bring it up for a talk, she can at least try and try to bring Sakuno to the courts.

The guilt inside Sakuno starts to gain more weight. She knows that her bestfriend is only trying help but she just couldn't tell her for she knows that Tomoka would keep cheering on her to pursue the tennis prodigy. She excuses herself to the washroom. It was lucky enough that Horio wanted to have a word with her bestfriend that's why she managed to escape. She felt terrible. Desperate. The least thing she wanted was to be forcefully dragged to the courts.

She walks briskly in the hallways and runs after reaching the ground floor pass the lockers. She was ready to run home, sorting things in her bag and it suddenly hit her. "My umbrella... it's gone."

She's positive that she didn't forget it at home since it was raining in the morning. If she did forget it, she would've been soaked early in the morning. Sakuno starts to panic more until a familiar figure comes her way.

.

"Woah! It's Riceball-chan!" He has locks of fiery red hair and a pair of dark eyes. He was just about her height. And most notable of all his traits is that huge smile carefully imprinted on his young face.

"Kintarou..-san?" His name escapes her lips depending on what her memory dictated.

If it was possible, a bigger smile places itself on the red-head's face. "Sugoi! You actually remember me!"

"Of course." Sakuno smiles at Kintarou as a light feeling engulfs her. In a few seconds, their first meeting rushes into her mind. A genuine smile slow creeps on her lips as she remembers how bizarre their first encounter was. A kid falling from a tree. Riceballs. A thief. And of course, his liking for the food. Perhaps it's that familiarity that gives her comfort even though it's only the second time that they met. "You remember me too?"

Kintarou gazes at her, eyeing her twin braids. "The hairstyle is very easy to remember!" he blurts out.

Sakuno giggles a bit, slowly stroking the strands of her hair. "Is that so?"

"No no wait! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I was kidding! In fact, I just can't forget someone who is capable of cooking something so delicious!"

The lass stares at this guy from Shintenhoji. Why is it that he can make her feel so calm and comfortable after a few exchange of words. He emits this friendly aura that can just make her smile. She waves her hands frantically in front of her. "No you didn't offend me in any way. You're just pretty funny."

Kintarou looks at her and slowly realizes the things he said. A small blush manages to tint his cheeks as he scratches his head.

"So what brings you here Kintarou-san?" she asks, trying to start a conversation.

"I think it'd be better if you call me Kin-chan! Woah! I forgot to ask you your name! Unless your name is really Riceball-chan!"

Sakuno once again lets out a giggle and beams a small smile, "It's Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki." Normally, she would have stuttered in introducing herself but if it's with him, she finds it's comfortable to be less formal.

His face once again lightens. "That's such a cute name Saku-chan! Oh yeah for your early question, I'm here to beat Koshimae! But I lost my umbrella somewhere that's why I'm stuck here. Talk about bad luck huh?"

Sakuno blinks at the mention of a weird name and soon comes to think that it is Ryoma he's talking about. "I happen to lost mine as well. I guess we'll have to wait for the rain to stop then. That's better than getting sick." She says deciding to divert the topic. Sakuno sits on the ground, inviting the young lad to sit down with her.

.

Seconds turned to minutes. And minutes turned to a couple of hours. Quite a short period of time but enough for two people to learn more about each other. The rain comes to a stop, and a rainbow paints itself across the clear sky.

"Great the rain stopped!"

"Yeah looks like it's time to for me to go home." Sakuno says as she slowly tries to stand up.

A shadow casts upon her sitting figure and a hand extends itself onto her need. "Here, let me help ya."

The clear sky soon succumbs into a perfect blend of orange and indigo, the sun is setting, his silhouette highlights his warm smile. She finds herself smiling back and taking his hand.

.

Kintarou offers to walk her home but she politely refuses.

"I'm home." she announces knowing that no one's home, and proceeds upstairs to her room. Not even changing into her casual, she lies down on her neatly fixed bed. It was indeed a long day. How ironic though that she didn't participate in any tiring activity yet she feels dejected. Who knew that investing a lot of time on your thoughts can also drain your energy?

A sigh escapes her lips as she once again ponders on her thoughts.

.

Kintarou Tooyama. He was his exact opposite.

His wild blazing red hair was contrast to his dark green ruffled hair. Just like how his dark shaded eyes differ from Ryoma's golden orbs. Not only in appearance but on their personalities.

Kintarou was a hyper young man. He had a lot of energy in talking and doing things. And that happy expression is totally different from Ryoma's usually bored expression. Unlike Kintarou, the latter barely have enough energy to do other things except when it comes to tennis.

Sakuno closes her eyes. Kintarou's really different from Ryoma. Kintarou makes her laugh. Ryoma makes her cry. Kintarou says her cooking is delicious. Ryoma says it needs a lot more work. Kintarou converses with her. While Ryoma comments that she talks a lot when she tries to converse with him.

When she's with Ryoma, she feels so nervous. So agitated. Even though compared to other girls she might be the closest to him, he still feels so far away. His comments. They usually depress her. His company makes her uneasy.

With Kintarou, she feels so relaxed. So calm. So composed when she's with him despite the fact that they've only met for just a couple of times. His simple gestures and remarks can make her laugh. His presence actually settles her.

A tear escapes from her eyes. Her feelings were one-sided. There was no way he'd reciprocate them. Their priorities were different. They don't meet on the same wavelenght. "And yet despite that..." She quickly gets up and wipes her subconscious tears. "I-"

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The sound of the doorbell startles Sakuno. "C-coming!"

As hurriedly as possible, she makes her way down the stairs, makes final touches to her hair and and face to look presentable."Yes how may I help you?" She says opening the door, the smile slowly fading into a shocked expression.

"Ryoma-kun..."

His golden eyes meets hers in a long stare. His expression rather unreadable. Slowly, he reaches for his bag and takes out a familiar object. "I believe this is yours." his first statement.

"M-my umbrella!" she cries out, the shocked expression still hanging on her face. "T-thank you!"

"Betsuni." He spins to his back and proceeds his way out leaving the girl on her doorstep. Her gaze falls on the object neatly placed atop her palms. It had no mark or sign that it was hers but she knew that indeed it is her umbrella.

He stops on his tracks. "Ryuzaki?" the way his voice bent on the last syllable made it sound like a question.

"Y-yes!?" Sakuno jolts half surprised by his call and a bit irritated with her own stuttering.

"You... you've improved your form." A pause hinted with uncertainty of words to say. He then walks away, not waiting for a reaction or any word from her.

Was that a pause? Her form? It improved? Did she hear it right? And how? How did Ryoma know that this umbrella was hers? The design and color were too usual and besides, her umbrella had no name. Sakuno couldn't figure it out. But she felt a sudden urge. A sudden urge of an unexplainable rush of emotions.

She shut the door and ran following the direction where Ryoma went.

"Ryoma-kun!" she calls out seeing his retreating figure.

He halts and faces her with that usual unreadable expression.

"I... uhmm... how? How did you know that this is mine?" she just had to hear it from him. From his mouth.

Ryoma looks at her quite amazed by her courage to ask and by the question itself. How long has it been ever since she stopped tagging along with the club? And how long has it been ever since he started watching her practice? "I just know." His expression changed into a stubborn one.

Sakuno smiles, a feather-like feeling lifting her. "Thank you Ryoma-kun."

The lad lowers his cap, smirks and once again leaves. "Mada mada dane."

.

.

"_Thank you for watching me_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hey readers! Remember me? I guess am not really remembered anymore

This is an apology fic for all those RyoSaku fans out there that read my stories. It breaks my heart that I can't update anymore like before because of school. (Guess what am in college now!) And after typing several chapters for my other stories, a virus comes to our PC and sadly that calls for a reformat. I've rewritten/retyped several stories but I never got the chance to publish them. So gomenasai O:

Anyway it's been like two or three years I think ever since I wrote something here and FFnet has changed so much. So do excuse my rusty writing now. I need to improve my writing since I really haven't written for a long looooooooooong time.

Now about the fic, I've always wanted to write a RyoSakuKin fic. And this idea. I sorta got this from personal experience. I mean seriously, I like Ryoma but the way he handles Sakuno is sometimes irritating. I mean okay he's still a kid but yknow if I were Sakuno, I really wouldn't really try to please him anymore or anything of sort. But then it just came to me that Sakuno does love Ryoma. Look, she's a girl who's doing her best to please him with her cooking, try tennis, despite his jerkiness at times. Clearly Kintarou is much friendlier but still Sakuno chooses Ryoma. Sooooo yeah I hope I didn't make them OOC xD

Also I'd like to add if you got confused. Ryoma knew that it is her umbrella because it's not only Sakuno who watches him. Apparently (in this fic) Ryoma's actually watching Sakuno too. So indirectly, her feelings are sorta reciprocated. I hope I managed to hit the spot on that one.

And if you're wondering where's the stutter-stutter Sakuno... well the Sakuno I wrote here is the one from the anime (a bit childish) and slowly turns into the Sakuno from the manga (more mature). Like you know guys, the manga-Sakuno is rarely included in the scenes because she spends most of her time training that's why she's a pretty good player now. So yeah I totally think this Sakuno is possible.

Please R & R

_With lots of love, Miyo-chan._


End file.
